fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Baconnetwork.co.uk
baconnetwork.co.uk 'is the official UK website URL for the children's television channel, BaconNetwork. It launched on September 12, 2015. The site provides games, videos, competitions, make-its and other features for different shows airing on the channel. Official site description ''Come to BaconNetwork's official website, where you can catch fun games, hilarious videos and weekly competitions based on all the shows brought to you by BaconStudios! Screenshots BNWeb.png|Original home screen BNSite1.png|The current home screen of the site. BNSite2.png|Main page for That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever Shop Since October 2, 2015, the channel has an official shop, visited at baconnetwork.co.uk/shop. The shop sells toys, clothing, accessories, DVDs, and memorobilia for the different shows broadcast. The shop does not sell anything for acquired series, just original ones. The items currently available are as follows. Meelk n' Creem *3-inch Meelk figurine with removable lid (£1.99) *3-inch Creem figurine with removable lid to store 1-inch figures (£1.99) *3-inch King Iyce Creem figurine with removable crown (£1.99) *3-inch Queen Kickback figurine with removable sword (£1.99) *1-inch figure three-pack (Meelk, Creem and King Iyce Creem or Queen Kickback and two ninjas) (£2.49) *Meelk plush (£5.99) *Creem plush (£5.99) *Plush set (Meelk, Creem and King Iyce Creem plushes) (£14.99) *Ninja Battle jigsaw (£4.99) *Best Friends jigsaw (£4.99) *Season one two-disc box set (£6.99) *Season two two-disc box set (£6.99) *Season three three-disc box set (£7.99) *Season four two-disc box set (£6.99) *Season five four-disc box set (£9.99) *Season six two-disc box set (£5.99) *Season seven two-disc box set (£5.99) *Season eight three-disc box set (£6.99) *Season nine two-disc box set (£5.99) *Season ten three-disc box set (£7.99) *Meelk n' Creem: The Classics seven-disc box set (contains all season one - three episodes) (£20.99) *Meelk n' Creem: The First 100 Episodes thirteen-disc box set (contains all season one - five episodes and the first season six episode) (£39.99) *King Iyce Creem's Castle playset (£14.99) *Queen Kickback's Castle playset (£12.99) Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing *Pookie plush (£6.99) *Bagel plush (£6.99) *Chrome plush (£6.99) *Krazy plush (£6.99) *4-inch Shine figurine with a mini ROBOT-THING figure (£3.99) *4-inch Bagel figurine with cane (£2.99) *4-inch Pookie figurine with cannon (£2.99) *4-inch Chrome figurine with a laser gun *Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing- DVD (£4.50) *Posing Pookie pyjamas (£6.99) *Pookie, Chrome and Bagel t-shirt (£3.50) That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever *2-inch Chocolate Milk figurine (£1.50) *2-inch Kyle figurine (£1.50) *2-inch Circle figurine (£1.50) *Mystery Figure blind bag (3-inch Chocolate Millk, Kyle, Circle, Scchpork or XCL) (£1.99) *That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever: Season 1, Volume 1 DVD (£4.99) Dogs *Dogs: Season 1 DVD (£4.99) *X-Zone plush (£6.99) Mission: Pond Possession *Billy vs. Andrew jigsaw (£5.50) The Bacon Chronicles *4-inch Bacon figurine (£3.50) *4-inch Sausage figurine (£3.50) *4-inch Lord Darmadon figurine (£3.50) *Bacon plush (£6.99) *Sausage plush (£6.99) *Lord Darmadon plush (£6.99) *Bacon and Sausage vs. Darmadon jigsaw (£5.99) *The Bacon Chronicles - Welcome to the Carnivorous Zone novel (£5.99) Features Full episodes All episodes of television series that have aired in the past week can be watched on the site. Series like Choco's Adventures ''and ''Meelk n' Creem, which air for hours during school, only show out-of-school hours' episodes. Downloadble screensavers On computers, you can download screensavers (usually posters of series) from the site. You can do this from baconnetwork.co.uk/downloads. Fan clubs Most original series have "fan clubs", a huge comment section for fans to chat about the show. You can find this at ''baconnetwork.co.uk/fanclubs ''and the link to a specific show is ''baconnetwork.co.uk/thebaconchroniclesfanclub ''(the show's name is inserted instead of "thebaconchronicles" if referring to another show). Episode info On each programme's page, information on all of the episodes can be found, consisting of the title, synopsis, airdate and upcoming showings, along with an image from the episode. Trivia *A section for a new show is always released one week before the show's TV release, and at least 1 game and 1 video are added within 30 days of the show's TV release. *The link for a section of a show is '''baconnetwork.co.uk/show/(show title with no spaces). *The link for a game is baconnetwork.co.uk/game/(game name with no spaces). *The link for a video is baconnetwork.co.uk/video/(video name with no spaces). *The link for episode info is baconnetwork.co.uk/show/(show title with no spaces)/(episode title with no spaces). Category:Websites Category:BaconZone